Emeis Forame to Himona Anixiatika
|conductor = Michalis Rozakis|semiplace = 12th|semipoints = 45|position = 14th|points = 36|previous = Pia Prosefhi|next = Horepse|image = Gr96.jpg}}'Emeis Forame to Himona Anixiatika '(translation: "We Wear Spring Clothes in the Wintertime") was the Greek entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1996 in Oslo performed by Mariana Efstratiou. She previously participated at the Eurovision Song Contest 1989. The song is written in 7/8 time, 'kalamatiano', a traditional Greek rhythm, with Efstratiou singing about the things that she and her lover do together. It qualified from the audio-only pre-qualifying round in 12th place. At the final itself, it was performed 10th following Switzerland and preceding Estonia. At the close of voting, it finished in 14th place with 36 points. Lyrics |-|Greek= Koimisou mes’ ta cheria mou, na zo ta kalokairia mou San na ‘tane tainies pou agapo Ankaliase tis skepseis mou, kai mantepse tis lexeis mou San na ‘xeres oti eicha na sou po Kai ola osa pathame, asta na epimenoun Kai ola osa mathame, asta na perimenoun Emeis ta dyskola ta lynoume nychtiatika Emeis allazoume agapes Kyriakatika Emeis forame to cheimona anoixiatika, anoixiatika Akoumpise ston omo mou, xegelase to fovo mou San na ‘soun ena trik monadiko Zo̱grafise to av̱rio, kai vale mou sto radio N’ akouo ena kommati erotiko Kai ola osa pathame, asta na epimenoun Kai ola osa mathame, asta na perimenoun Emeis ta dyskola ta lynoume nychtiatika Emeis allazoume agapes Kyriakatika Emeis forame to cheimona anoixiatika, anoixiatika Emeis ta dyskola ta lynoume nychtiatika Emeis allazoume agapes Kyriakatika Emeis forame to cheimona anoixiatika, anoixiatika |-|Greek Script= Κοιμήσου μες’ τα χέρια μου, να ζω τα καλοκαίρια μου Σαν να ‘τανε ταινίες που αγαπώ Αγκάλιασέ τις σκέψεις μου, και μάντεψε τις λέξεις μου Σαν νά ‘ξερες ότι είχα να σου πω Και όλα όσα πάθαμε, άστα να επιμένουν Και όλα όσα μάθαμε, άστα να περιμένουν Εμείς τα δύσκολα τα λύνουμε νυχτιάτικα Εμείς αλλάζουμε αγάπες Κυριακάτικα Εμείς φοράμε το χειμώνα ανοιξιάτικα, ανοιξιάτικα Ακούμπησε στον ώμο μου, ξεγέλασε το φόβο μου Σαν νά ‘σουν ένα τρίκ μοναδικό Ζωγράφισε το αύριο, και βάλε μου στο ράδιο Ν’ ακούω ένα κομμάτι ερωτικό Και όλα όσα πάθαμε, άστα να επιμένουν Και όλα όσα μάθαμε, άστα να περιμένουν Εμείς τα δύσκολα τα λύνουμε νυχτιάτικα Εμείς αλλάζουμε αγάπες Κυριακάτικα Εμείς φοράμε το χειμώνα ανοιξιάτικα, ανοιξιάτικα Εμείς τα δύσκολα τα λύνουμε νυχτιάτικα Εμείς αλλάζουμε αγάπες Κυριακάτικα Εμείς φοράμε το χειμώνα ανοιξιάτικα, ανοιξιάτικα |-|English= Sleep in my arms, and I will live in my summers As if they were beloved films Embrace my thoughts, and guess my words As if you knew everything I wanted to say And everything we’ve been taught can just persist And everything we’ve been taught can just wait We solve the difficult problems at night We find new lovers on Sundays We wear spring clothes in winter time, winter time Put your head on my shoulder, make my fears go away As if you were a special trick Paint the day that is coming, and put on the radio A song about love And everything we’ve been taught can just persist And everything we’ve been taught can just wait We solve the difficult problems at night We find new lovers on Sundays We wear spring clothes in winter time, winter time We solve the difficult problems at night We find new lovers on Sundays We wear spring clothes in winter time, winter time Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Greece Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1996